Nuestros Destinos
by whitewarrior70
Summary: Una guerrera destinada a luchar, una sacerdotisa donde su destino es guiar a su pueblo, un amor prohibido. ShizNAt
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestros Destinos**

**Autora: Whitewarrior**

**I**

Solo se veía polvo y actividad a lo lejos, como cabalgaban y luchaban los guerreros Tridanos contra el pueblo de Lamur, al Sur de Cartias. Se notaba que la batalla era encarnizada y sin tregua. Desde tiempos antiguos los Tridanos querían las tierras de Cartias por su riqueza ganadera y por la posibilidad de seguir conquistando a sus anchas las tierras colindantes y así expandir su Imperio de terror y desolación.

Teles, el comandante de las fuerzas de Lamur, ordenó la retirada hacia el bosque donde se protegerían mejor. Todos se miraron extrañados, hasta que se entendió que ya estaban muy cansados para seguir la lucha y se encaminaron hacia la espesura verde del bosque Vertel, un lugar fascinante donde habitaban las guerreras Templarias, antigua tribu de mujeres que se dedicaban a luchar y quienes tenían dones con el cual ayudaban a todos los que necesitaran de ellas. Kera, la Jefa de la tribu, recibió al comandante lamuriano, antiguo amigo de batallas, con el más grande de los afectos y se dispuso todo para que se pasara la noche en calma.

Templar era una ciudad grande escondida entre la espesura del bosque. Albergaba muchas edificaciones que hacían recordar los tiempos antiguos donde la paz habitaba sin problema. Cada edificio era un suspiro de tranquilidad y reflexión, edificios que contrastaban con la actividad principal de sus habitantes; la guerra, aunque no siempre era así, pues las guerreras también vivían en paz cuando la tenían.

Cultivaban su ser de distintas formas, en especial la calma interior, calma que muchas veces le hizo ganar batallas, aunque siempre con la convicción de que esa calma serviría para después enfrentar problemas mayores. No habían muchos hombres en esa ciudad, solo estaban para la procreación y para ayudar en las actividades en el Templo de Serin, diosa de la guerra y fertilidad. Ayudaban también a las sacerdotisas, mujeres con poderes incalculables y con el don de la profecía, mujeres que nacían solo para ser servidoras de Serin.

En las caballerizas, dos figuras preparaban sus caballos y sus armas para el combate que tendrían en breves momentos.

Mai, hija de Kera, guerrera sin igual, le preguntaba a su amiga de infancia, Natzuki, como se sentía:

"me siento con ansias, quiero derrotar a esos intrusos" impregnaba entusiasmo al decir esas palabras.

"Jajaja, siempre eres igual, solo piensas en pelear y derrotar" se reía de su amiga, pero la entendía porque ella albergaba un sentimiento parecido en su interior.

"Existe otra cosa a parte de este sentimiento de lucha? No, no existe, pues es lo mejor que te puede entregar esta vida" al mirar los ojos de su amiga se daba cuenta que ella bajaba la vista y se llenaba de una tristeza que no supo interpretar.

"Si existen, pero no las conoces todavía." Sus palabras fueron casi un murmullo que quiso dejar para sus adentros y no compartirlos cien por ciento con su amiga.

"Hay algo que me tiene intrigada hace mucho tiempo"

"intrigada? que cosa? -mirándola extrañada-

"Un sueño que no me deja en paz, unos ojos que me miran y me llenan interiormente, me siento con calor y a la vez tranquila, no veo rostro, solo esos ojos profundos, esos ojos rojos que aunque parezcan de sangre solo irradian paz, me siento bien con esos ojos". Miraba hacia el cielo que ya había sacado a relucir la capa de estrellas con que se cubría noche con noche.

"Puede ser un augurio, tienes que ir al Templo, las sacerdotisas te dirán que es". Le colocaba una mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo.

"Jajajaja, eso no va conmigo, esto es en lo que yo creo" -mostrando a Mai la espada con doble filo y una inscripción en la hoja de oro y plata, en lengua antigua, su orgullo, su estirpe.

* * *

Llegaba el nuevo día y la batalla daría comienzo...

Todo está dispuesto de nuevo para enfrentar a los Tridanos, estos a su vez se preparaban para matar cuanto se les ponga en su camino. Ellos solo pensaban en exterminar y sembrar el terror.

Mai, por orden de su madre, estaba preparando a su ejército para apoyar a los lamurianos en esta afrenta, mientras Natzuki se alistaba a solas en su refugio.

A solas solo piensa en el sueño, en esos ojos, pero nada la detendrá para derrotar a los invasores, pero esos ojos...

Natzuki, Capitana de las guerreras viene de una estirpe noble, su madre, Saeko, hermana de Kara, fue una Capitana valiente que en las guerras pasada lleno de gloria a su raza, razón por la cual ella se esfuerza en ser digna de su madre, digna de su estirpe familiar.

Ya todo preparado, cabalgan por el bosque para encontrarse con las fuerzas enemigas, la confrontación no se hace esperar, solo se divisan espadas blandiendo el viento y se escuchan gritos de muerte y de miedo, solo se ve terror y valentía.

Natzuki y Mai se acercan y un puñado de tridanos las rodean:

" Trata de resguardarte con el caballo! -le gritaba Natzuki a su amiga mientras luchaba-

"Solo preocúpate de ti y de que no te hieran o si no te las veras conmigo!- le contestaba Mai sin dar tregua a sus enemigos-

Como un rayo, sin saber de dónde, una lanza se clava en el pecho de Natzuki y cae del caballo, sin hacer ruido alguno se levanta y se saca el arma asesina y comienza a luchar a pie, con la herida sangrando hasta caer desmayada en el césped sin enterarse que Mai derrota a los tridanos que la iban a matar.

Solo vio de nuevo antes de caer en la oscuridad esos ojos que la calmaron sin saber de quienes eran.

* * *

**_Nota de Autora:_**

**_Bueno otro fics de Natzuki y Shizuru, aunque es una adaptación de una historia que escribí hace muchos años para alguien especial que ya no está. _**

**_Espero que les guste y no me demanden. _**

**_Un beso a todos._**

**_Me despido con mi espada y mi alma_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuestros Destinos**

**Autora: Whitewarrior**

**II**

"¿Como podre ser digna?" –preguntaba Natzuki sentada en una piedra perfectamente cuadrada a una anciana a su lado

"Cuando encuentres tu equilibrio, tu perfecta armonía, tu perfecta alma" contestaba la anciana, de manos blancas y arrugadas con una espada enterrada frente a ella.

"¿y cuando lo encontrare y cómo? " se desesperaba al no poder levantarse de su asiento y mirar de frente a su interlocutora.

"cuando la encuentres a ella" se dio vuelta y la miro a los ojos profundamente.

Natzuki solo la miraba y se preguntaba quién era ella, la que debía encontrar y porque siempre la anciana le decía lo mismo, porque esos ojos se le presentaban día y noche, no tenía las respuestas, y solo se limito a mirar un punto perdido en la inmensidad del bosque.

* * *

"Por favor ¡Sálvala!" Le gritaba Mai a la médica, mientras hacia el esfuerzo de parar la hemorragia que inundaba el pecho de Natzuki.

Todos estaban sumamente preocupados por la Capitana pero mucho más su amiga que solo se paseaba con una rabia tremenda y un dolor en el corazón. Siempre habían sido amigas, más que primas, pues se criaron juntas e iban a todos lados una en compañía de la otra, así nació una amistad mas allá, una lealtad, fidelidad y compañerismo que las caracterizaba y que se ganaban el respeto de toda sus tropas.

Mai solo pensaba en ella y como estaría, pues ya no podía entrar a verla porque con los gritos y su impaciencia de ver a Natzuki muriéndose, no dejaba trabajar bien a la médica, una vieja sabia que dominaba todo el mundo de las hierbas y pócimas que existían.

Cuando salió la médica de la cabaña, miro a Mai con ojos cansados y con las manos ensangrentadas:

"entra a verla le queda poco tiempo, hice lo que pude ahora solo depende de ella " le decía con un tono melancólico y de frustración

"gracias" contestó con una pena inmensa y entró

"No me dejes amiga, no me dejes sola, que haré sin ti, como podre seguir combatiendo sin mi mejor guerrera, sin mi mejor amiga, sin mi …" decía con lagrimas en los ojos y con una leve sonrisa

Así paso la noche, con Mai al lado de su amiga siempre tomándole la mano y ayudándola a salir de ese sueño en que estaba sumida.

* * *

"¿Quien es ella? "Preguntaba a la anciana sin dejarla de mirar intrigada por la respuesta que daría

"Es tu otra mitad, es la que te equilibrara, es la que te complementara "volvía a decirle lo mismo que en todo su sueño

"¿Como sabré quién es? "se desesperaba porque no obtenía una respuesta clara.

"Solo lo sabrás, lo sentirás, pronto la encontraras "la miraba con profundo cariño.

"¿Y qué haré cuando la encuentre? "la respuesta la había dejado perpleja.

"Tendrás que cambiar muchas cosas y tomar decisiones que alteraran tu vida pero solo dependerá de ti encontrar la felicidad." Se levantaba y le entregaba la espada que había tenido consigo todo el tiempo de conversación y se esfumó.

* * *

Han pasado 3 días y la condición de Natzuki no ha cambiado.

Mai tiene la mente en su amiga y su rabia por no protegerla la descarga en contra de los tridianos, que agotados por las constantes batallas van retirándose sin mirar atrás, dejando las tierras de Cartias libres y en paz.

Teles, el comandante Lamuriano se reúne con Kera y le agradece el apoyo que le prestó como siempre pero también está preocupado por la condición de Natzuki, a quien siempre ha apoyado y querido, como no hacerlo si es su padre y fue él quien le inculco la honorabilidad y respeto hacia sus soldados, él fue el primero en enseñarle el arte de la espada, aunque después fue su madre quien la entreno. Él se sentía orgulloso de su hija, pero ahora solo quería que ganara la batalla más difícil, con el mejor de los soldados, la muerte.

* * *

"¿Porque yo?" volvía a preguntar en otro paisaje de su sueño, un río frente a una cascada trasparente que reflejaba la luna llena clara y luminosa.

"Porque eres la elegida" la misma anciana le volvía a responder pero ahora sentada a su lado en el césped.

"¿Para qué? "No entendía que le estaba diciendo

"Para protegerla y enseñarle "

"¿Enseñarle qué? "

"Todo lo que sabes, a ella y a su madre"

"¿Pero como si no se nada?"Se volvía a mirar a la anciana a los ojos apaciblemente como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

"Solo mira en tu interior, la sabiduría está ahí" le indicaba con su mano el corazón de la chica.

"¿Porque protegerla? "le preguntaba con curiosidad.

"Tiene que cumplir un destino" le contestaba mirando hacia la luna en el alto cielo oscuro.

"¿y su madre?" miraba hacia la misma dirección.

"Es tu destino"

* * *

Al alba los ojos de Natzuki comenzaban a abrirse, la fiebre a bajado y la herida esta sanando. La médica le da algo de beber, una de sus pócimas que tiene más años que la propia tierra, como dice ella, pero que cura todos los males.

Mai al enterarse corre donde su amiga, dejando a un grupo de guerreras sin sus órdenes, pero eso no le importaba, solo pensaba en Natzuki y que la iba a reprender por ser tan descuidada, aunque lo que ella no sabía en realidad es que la capitana se había interpuesto entre la lanza y Mai, la peliazul le había salvado la vida.

"No te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste pasar" le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando a su amiga.

"Espero que tu no me hagas lo mismo" le respondió sonriendo a la pelirroja abrazada a ella

"Adivina quien se quedo" le pregunto con emotividad en sus palabras

"¿quién? Contesto no imaginándose de quien se trataba

"El comandante Teles "soltándose del agarre en que la tenia.

"¿Mi padre? porque? respondió extrañada

" Porqué? Eres su única hija y estuvo preocupado por ti en todo momento" le contestaba con reproche en su tono.

"No debió hacerlo" contesto un poco molesta.

El comandante Teles y su hija nunca congeniaron en nada a excepción del amor a las armas. Aunque cuando pequeña solo pasaba con su padre día y noche, de él aprendió todo lo que sabia y heredo su terquedad. Con el tiempo se separaron tanto físicamente como por sentimientos. El nunca pretendió que su primogénita fuera una guerrera, el quería herederos y le eligió un esposo, actitud que molesto a Natzuki, por su independencia, esa que nunca entendió su padre.

Fue ahí, desde ese momento que no se habían visto, eso hace cuatro años atrás.

"Tendrás que acompañarme al Templo a dar las gracias" le decía la pelirroja sin dejar de moverse por la habitación.

"Tu sabes que no voy nunca a ese lugar" contesto con una sonrisa Natzuki.

"Pero ahora lo harás, hazlo por mí, ¡por favor!- le dijo inclinándose Mai y poniendo esa cara de inocencia que a la peliazul siempre hacia reír.

"Bueno, bueno pero solo a acompañarte, no me pidas que de ofrendas." Replicaba con tono de ofensa fingida.

"¡Si! ves que siempre te convenzo? Reía y la miraba con cariño la pelirroja.

* * *

El Templo de Serin era un edificio inmenso de pilares incontables donde se dividían pasillos por el cual transitaban las sacerdotisas y la gente que iban a ofrendar a la diosa, desde simples flores hasta oro y joyas de diversos tipos y tamaños.

Las sacerdotisas eran mujeres elegidas en todo el reino que poseían algún don y eran entrenadas desde niñas donde aprendían a manejar y aflorar sus aptitudes.

Vestían de negro y eran célibes, no podían tener pareja ni hombre ni mujer y cada 50 años se elegía a una con dones especiales para convertirse en la Suma Sacerdotisa, "La Aprendiz" se le llamaba así pues se suponía que debería siempre aprender de la Diosa Serin, ella llevaría el poder del Templo.

"No te quedes atrás que te vas a perder como siempre" le reclamaba mientras caminaba rápido por los pasillos del Templo una Mai hiperactiva

"Ya, ya, es que eres impaciente, mejor te apuras mientras yo recorro el jardín" le respondía una peliazul aburrida.

"Que terca eres, pero no quiero discutir contigo y menos aquí. Quédate y no provoques problemas, ¿entendiste?"La miraba con desconfianza.

"¿Yo? ¿Problemas? Respondió con una sonrisa de poco ingenua.

"¡Sí! ¡Tú! Siempre buscando con quien pelear." Ya colocándose roja por lo desvergonzada que era al fingir inocencia.

"Estaré bien, sigue con lo tuyo, yo te esperare aquí tranquila." Empujaba a la pelirroja para que ya se pusiera en camino donde tenía que ir.

En los jardines interiores solo se respiraba paz y se escuchaban los sonidos del viento en contra de los árboles y los pájaros, cantos que calmó extremadamente a la Capitana y sentada bajo un árbol comenzó a jugar con su espada. Tan concentrada estaba en ese juego que no se percato que había alguien acercándose.

"No se permiten armas en este lugar sagrado" dijo la persona al pararse frente a Natzuki.

"Solo juego" contesto sin mirar, Pero la dulce voz volvió a susurrar

"entonces deja de jugar que te vas a dañar" La capitana se levantó y mirando desde los pies hacia arriba sus ojos iban recorriendo la silueta frente a ella.

Vestía de negro, delgada, de buen cuerpo, sus brazos descubiertos, con la tez blanca que invitaba a tocarla, sus labios rojos, su cabello castaño claro, largo y un poco ondulado que casi no se percibía, sus manos finas y de terciopelo, todo eso impresiono a Natzuki, pero lo que más le causo estremecimiento en su ser completo fueron sus ojos, los mismos con que había soñado muchas veces, esos rojos y profundos ojos, con una mirada que la termino de cautivar. Solo la observaba, no podía hacer más, su interior se estremecía, solo quería abrazarla y sentirla, eso la confundía pues nuca había sentido antes esa necesidad, pero ahora era imperioso hacerlo y no entendía el porqué.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_**Bueno aquí con un nuevo capitulo a pedido de mi novia (creo que ella es la única que logra hacerme funcionar jajaja) . Espero que les guste y si tienen algún problema salí de vacaciones y no se aceptan jeje nah mentira, solo dejen dicho en portería que me quieren matar y listo.**_

_**Hasta nuevo aviso y Feliz San Valentín! (un beso amor mio)**_

_**Me despido con mi espada y mi alma **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuestros Destinos**

**Autora: Whitewarrior**

**III **

"Ara ¿Te sientes bien? le pregunto la extraña, la cual tenía una sensación en su corazón de que la había conocido siempre

"¿Yo? eh...sí, Porque? que hice?" Solo balbuceaba nerviosa Natsuki y sin dejar de mirarla con un sonrojo fuerte en su rostro.

"Te ves...extraña" le sonreía, avergonzada por la insistencia de la peliazul al mirar sus ojos.

"¿Cómo te llamas? le pregunto sin dejar de mover la espada que tenía en su mano derecha

"Shizuru" respondió bajando la cabeza

"Yo soy Natsuki, Capitana de las guerreras de Serin" le entregaba una sonrisa que a la castaña encantó por su sinceridad al mostrarla

"Si lo sé, te había visto antes y eres muy conocida y querida por aquí."

"¿ Ah sí?- avergonzada- No sabía" se colocando una mano en la nuca denotando vergüenza y se sonrojo a más no poder, acción que la ojorubí no dejó pasar.

"Es extraño, ahora que te vi, sentí que ya te conocía" la miraba intrigada por sus propias palabras pues no acostumbraba a sentirse así y menos a tratar con las persona de la manera tan familiar como lo hacía con esa chica.

"Yo igual" - respondió mirándola casi de la misma manera que la castaña y dejando que sus propias miradas lo dijeran todo, así estuvieron durante un buen tiempo que ni ellas supieron cuanto.

"¡Aquí estas!, ya estás dando problemas. Discúlpela por favor, es la primera vez que viene"- haciendo una reverencia ante Shizuru de la forma más solemne que podía.

"No te disculpes, solo conversábamos, en ningún momento me molesto, al contrario fue todo un placer." Aceptaba con altivez la reverencia y miraba con delicadeza a la peliazul y con una más fría a la peliroja." Ten cuidado con la espada y tu mano"- dijo como advertencia a Natsuki y se fue con su caminata altiva y su castaño cabello movido por el viento.

Natsuki la siguió con la mirada, extasiada hasta que la silueta cubierta de negro se perdió en los incontables pasillos del Templo.

* * *

"¿Qué te pasa? Te veo distante de hace días"- preguntó con inquietud Mai pues no era común ver a la morena tan decaída e inmersa en un silencio.

"¿A mí? nada, solo es un poco de cansancio, recuerda que hace una semana que me recupere por completo, así que no molestes peliroja"- respondió sin mencionar la verdadera razón de su lejanía.

Muchas veces pasaba horas sola en el bosque practicando el manejo de su espada de la cual era una maestra, pero hacían días que solo se sentaba a recordar el momento en que la vio. Su imagen no se borraba de su mente y su interior se revolucionaba con el solo hecho de mencionar en silencio su nombre: SHIZURU.

No entendía que es lo que le pasaba con ella, solo tenía el impulso loco de volver a verla.

"Te puedo preguntar algo? – se levantaba de su asiento la morena y se acercaba donde su amiga se encontraba.

"Sí, dime"- respondió mientras bañaban a sus caballos.

"¿Cuando fuimos al Templo y yo estaba hablando con Shizuru porque te inclinaste ante ella y te pusiste nerviosa?"-miraba atenta a su reacción y a lo que iba a decir.

" jajaja, se nota que no vas al Templo y menos eres devota de Serin. Shizuru, como la llamas "confianzudamente" tu, es "La Aprendiz". La futura regente y suma sacerdotisa del Templo. Es la que llevara a nuestro pueblo a la comunión con nuestra diosa y nos dará paz y fertilidad"- le decía a su amiga y prima con una elocuencia sobresaliente.

"No lo sabía"- Contestó un poco impresionada la morena al recordar la sencillez con que habían conversado días atrás.

" Si pues, ella está completando su enseñanza, nadie puede acercarse mucho a su persona, no puede involucrarse con nadie, por eso me puse nerviosa de que estuvieras interfiriendo en su reflexión".

"Ah" lo único que pudo contestar al conocer algo de la castaña.

"¿Qué triste no? te imaginas a alguien que no pueda tener a quien amar? Bueno, si te lo imaginas porque a ti solo te importa tu espada y tu caballo"- Le dijo en forma burlona su prima y se comenzó a reír de la peliazul

"¿Y tú tienes a alguien a quien amas?- le preguntó como una forma de desquite por lo que había dicho su amiga.

"Todos tienen a alguien a quien amar, aunque sea en secreto"- le respondió la pelirroja mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

* * *

Después de la conversación con Mai, Natsuki solo pensaba en sus palabras y decidió volver a ver a Shizuru. Siempre le había gustado hacer cosas que se le prohibían, pues siempre fue rebelde y no le gustaba la autoridad aunque en batalla era muy disciplinada, pero ahora era más que eso, su cuerpo entero le pedía volver a verla. Tomó su caballo y se dirigió al Templo en medio de la noche y mientras cabalgaba se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde encontrarla, pero eso no la detuvo, solo pensaba en ella y comenzó a sentir en su interior algo que nunca antes había experimentado, seria acaso eso que llamaban ¿amor?.

Se introdujo sin que nadie la viera por los jardines del templo y ahí la vio, sentada, leyendo, solo se quedó mirándola detrás de un árbol hasta que sin darse cuenta su espada golpeó el tronco del árbol, y fue ahí cuando "La Aprendiz" le dijo:

"Sal de ahí Natsuki, ya llevas mucho tiempo de pie, siéntate a mi lado" le decía a la peliazul sin apartar los ojos de su lectura.

La Capitana se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y torpemente se acercó a la sacerdotisa haciendo una pequeña reverencia se quedó de pie frente a ella, solo mirándola, no comprendía lo que sentía, no entendía como había llegado ahí.

"Ara ara ¿que solo piensas mirarme nada más? Siéntate aquí- le dijo amablemente indicándole un lugar a su costado.

"¿Segura que quieres eso?- preguntó avergonzada la morena al sentirse cohibida por la mirada penetrante de la castaña que en esos momentos los posaba sobre ella.

"Si no lo quisiera así, no te lo habría pedido" su mirada se dulcifico cuando vio los ojos verdes y castos de la pelinegra que la veían con una mezcla de respeto y ¿cariño?

Conversaron de muchas cosas y se dieron cuenta que las horas eran minutos cuando hablaban pero siempre llegaba un momento para despedirse. Así pasó una semana y las dos se sentían completas cuando se veían, les costaba despedirse y más costaba el hecho de que comenzaron a sentir algo muy fuerte una con respecto a la otra.

* * *

"Hace días que te noto cambiada, estas más alegre y activa, ¿que te pasa?- preguntó preocupada Mai a su amiga que ya sospechaba que pasaba pues había visto como se escapaba de su habitación todos los días a la medianoche.

"¿A mi? Nada – contestó evadiendo la mirada de la pelirroja y poniéndose colorada sus mejillas.

"No es cierto, dime qué te pasa" insistía Mai pues quería confirmar sus sospechas de que algo pasaba en el Templo, por no decir, en los jardines de ese lugar.

"Te digo que nada y punto"- contestó alejándose en su caballo dando por terminada la conversación donde dejo anonadada a la pelirroja por lo cortante y fría que fue su respuesta, nunca había sido así su prima para con ella y eso la estaba matando.

Esa noche Natsuki tomó una determinación, le iba a decir a Shizuru lo que sentía, todo lo que tenía en su interior, así que se dirigió como todos los días a ver a su sacerdotisa.

* * *

"Te noto nerviosa hoy, ¿que pasa? – preguntó con su dulce voz la castaña , aunque intuía lo que le iba a decir pues ella sentía lo mismo y tampoco ya aguantaba esa presión en su pecho pues las ganas de tocar a su Natsuki no la dejaban descansar en todo el día, pero su labor como sacerdotisa la retenían de hacer algo que tal vez no era correspondida.

"Si alguien te quisiera, pero no con amistad, si no más allá, ¿la aceptarías? " le preguntaba con un sonrojo completo que cautivo enormemente a la castaña.

La sacerdotisa sonriéndole dulcemente y tomándole la mano, solo la miró profundamente por unos minutos.

"Sabes que no puedo tener a nadie, ni amar a alguien específico pues tengo que cumplir mi destino como Suma Sacerdotisa, no tengo derecho de hacerlo, pero ya sé que eso es imposible para mí". Su mirada se había vuelto cargada de amor y de ansiedad.

Natsuki sin comprender sus palabras no se atrevió a preguntar más solo la escuchaba, haciéndose la idea de que todo estaba ya perdido para ella.

"Lo que te quiero decir es que fallé en mi misión de sacerdotisa "comenzó a explicarle porque sabía que su morena era muy despistada y nunca captaba las indirectas, era tan inocente, según sus palabras.

"¿Por qué?- preguntó preocupada la morena pues tenía la leve esperanza de que si no le correspondía por lo menos lograría su eterna amistad porque ya no concebía la idea de estar lejos de esa mujer que había cautivado su corazón por siempre

"Porque hay alguien que conquistó mi corazón, alguien que siempre estuvo aquí dentro pero no había aparecido aún. Sabía que conocería a esa persona que me completaría- y mirándola a los ojos le dijo- Esa eres Tú". Le tomo una mano con las suyas y se las llevo al pecho para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón y así comprendiera que la amaba.

" Solo quiero decirte que desde el momento que te vi, te ame con todo el corazón"- le dijo llena de alegría pero a la vez llena de ternura, no podía decir más pues sus sentimientos eran difícil de expresarlos porque nunca había sentido algo parecido, pero la castaña entendió perfectamente todo lo que ocurría en el interior de la morena.

Natzuki apretó sus manos que las tenía entre las suyas y las besó y mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sus labios se juntaron, fue su primer beso, dulce, tierno, lento donde entregaron el alma, la cual nunca más se separarían, pues se fundieron en una, donde ya no era el alma de Natzuki ni de Shizuru, era de las dos, dos cuerpos una sola alma.

Sin medir consecuencias ni nada, Natsuki se llevó a Shizuru a su lugar preferido, a su escondite del mundo, un lugar hermoso en donde el río caía en una pequeña cascada, donde la luna iluminaba las dos siluetas que se unían en una.

Se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, solo existía amor, ternura, solo se sentía un solo corazón que latía a un solo ritmo. Solo se escuchaba un ruido, sus respiraciones que armoniosamente cantaban al bosque. Ahí en ese momento dejaron de ser dos para convertirse en una para siempre.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Bueno, aqui otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que no traiga malas consecuencias a nuestras protagonistas. Se aceptan criticas constructivas y mas si son de vegetales lanzados, asi logro poner una verduleria y me hago rica jajaja.**_

_**Este capitulo se la dedico a mi amorcito amado que me cargo para que escribiera mas. (no te olvides de tus historias amor que quiero conti tambien en especial de Adorable)**_

_**Me despido con mi espada y mi alma **_


End file.
